The present invention relates to the actuation of a freight hatch in an aircraft which includes opening and closing facilities to be actuated from the outside, further includes latching locking and monitoring structures.
Actuation devices of the kind to which the invention pertains are known generally in a large variety and are used in freight or cargo as well as passenger aircraft, particularly of the hybrid variety having a passenger compartment and additional cargo space. Herein, it is particularly known that in addition to a separate operating structure for opening and closing one needs a manually or hydraulically actuated device which acts upon a central latch, particularly a latching shaft, which, in turn, through coupling members causes the activation of a plurality of latching hooks for purposes of latching and locking the hatch into the closed position. In addition, the known structure includes manual scanning and feeling mechanisms, by means of which, and through an additional handle, the latch position of the hooks and of the operating shaft can be scanned for safety purposes. Moreover, in addition, a pressure compensating flap in the freight hatch can be operated by the same mechanism or otherwise.